


Cloaked Intentions

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Technology, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun with alien technology. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloaked Intentions

"So what is it?" Jack asked once they had ascertained that the "it" in question was in fact there.

"Well it's invisible," Carter said.

"I can see that," Jack said, although he technically couldn't.

"I think it's a blanket or a...cloak," Daniel added.

"So it's an invisible cloak," Jack said. "Huh."

Later, after they had discovered that the cloak was not only invisible itself but could render anyone who wore it invisible, after the military brass had been apprised and done a fair amount of fighting over who would get to use it first, and after the SGC had run out of tests and it was slated to be shipped off to Area 51, the cloak disapeared from the lab.

And later still, at 2:25 in the morning on a Wednesday to be precise, Cater found herself yanked rather unceremoniously from her lab. She protested that she had been in the middle of very important and very delicate experiments. She had in fact been fast asleep and drooling on a copy of Scientific American, but try getting her to admit that.

Then a pair of strong arms wrapped the cloak around her and Daniel whispered, "It's not sound proof, you know" in her ear as she was shoved into a mostly, but not quite, empty commissary.

She was about to say that this was all very unprofessional but...

Oh. Wow.

After the cloak had been replaced and they were under the cover of normal, not invisible, blankets she mentioned that the commissary might not have been the best place to indulge his public sex fetish. She had ended up with applesauce in her hair and did he know how hard that had been to explain?

Then Daniel did something interesting with his tongue and Sam decided it wasn't a big deal after all.

The next day Hammond recieved two odd reports. The first was from a pair lab technitions detailing the problems inherent in keeping track of an invisible cloak. It had gone missing last night and they had spent an hour looking for it before it turned up in a corner. How it got there was anyone's guess. The other was of strange noises in the commissary. He set both reports aside for later.

END


End file.
